Fanged Cheerleader
by kazzo96
Summary: I do not own the rights to the Half Blood Vampires series, all rights belong to Serena Robar. Colby is a normal teenage girl, she's sort of popular and a cheerleader however when the boy she likes ditches her for another girl after a football game, she's attacked and turned into a half-blood before falling for Thomas a vampire investigator.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up bright and early for school. Actually earlier than usual. So I decided to take my sweet ass time getting ready for school, making sure all my homework was complete and as perfect as it could possibly be, before going for a nice long hot shower and breakfast.

I was trying to stay thin so of course breakfast was pieces of fruit and water. I checked the time and realised if I didn't leave now I would be late, on the way out the door after I packed my bag I noticed a note left from mum, like usual asking me to take the bus instead of walking because she was worried I'd go missing or some shit.

I'd been asking my parents for months to buy me a car but for some unknown reason they still haven't brought me one so I continued to walk to school.

I walked along my usual route running into my best friend or should I say ex best friend, Piper, we had been best friends in middle school but now we weren't as close, we still live next door to each other and talk as we walk to school but I was the popular girl where she was the gothic girl.

As we neared the back gate to school, she walked faster like normal and chose to enter the school building through the side entrance while I chose the front.

I had enough time to go to my locker, drop everything off and grab what I needed for my first class. Which also gave me enough time to stand at my locker and wait for Aidan who always walked past my locker so I could flirt with him like I usually did. As I placed my exercise books and textbooks in my locker neatly my arch nemesis Diva Raine AKA Rebecca decided this was the right time to come up to me and start bitching about my outfit like usual. Me being my usual bitch self, turned to her and told her to back the fuck off because I was not going to let her ruin my mood.

And there at the end of the hall walking towards me was Aidan, the boy who was in my opinion as sexy as ever. He gave me his award winning hot smile, I pulled him into a hug once he reached me and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

After saying goodbye I set off to class, first up was math, I was quite smart which helped me throughout school. I was just settling into my seat and saying hey to my two best friends Rachel and Marci, when our math teacher Mr. Biggs announced we had a new student in our year, he was introduced as Cody and as he walked in he looked a bit older than the rest of us and looked around the room as if he was looking for someone when finally his eyes fell on me.

It felt weird to be looked at the way he looked at me which was like I was his prey and he was waiting to pounce. Mr. Biggs started talking again which made my attention snap back to him and the work we were doing but I couldn't quite shake the weird feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of my classes went by in a blur and when the final bell rang I couldn't wait to start cheer practice. Though all I could think about was Cody and the way he looked at me, I'd also seen him around school and as soon as he saw me he just would stare at me until he lost sight of me throughout the crowds of students. Cheer practice was great, went by quickly but the team worked really well and is nearly ready for the game tomorrow night.

After changing and going back to my locker to grab everything I needed for study that night I finally left the school building and headed home. I felt like I was being watched as I walked home so I walked faster and got home safely and also in time for dinner which was being cooked. I had enough time to shower, change into my PJ's and unpack my school bag.

I even started organising what I was going to study first and what order the rest were going to be studied. I think organisation is the key to success haha. I sat down with my family for dinner and it was absolutely delicious. We talked a little about how our days were before finishing and heading up to my room to study.

I was studying really well until Rachel texted me asking if I thought the new guy Cody was extremely hot. She was a good friend but sometimes she annoyed me and one of those times was now. She always thought every guy was hot especially the new ones. I replied no because if I didn't reply she would have hounded me til I did, with the text sent I turned back to studying but in the back of my mind I kept thinking about how Cody was staring at me today and I couldn't shake the feeling.

Once I'd finished studying I decided it was time to go to bed.

I woke up startled to the sound of my alarm. As usual I got showered and ready before going downstairs with my bag packed to have breakfast.

I walked to school on my usual route and met up with Piper, she showed me the morning paper which read ' _Eastside Stalker still at large'_. She explained that she would now either being taking the bus or being driven to school by her mum, her parents were worried that the stalker was still at large. She even had the nerve to tell me to catch the bus instead of walking before quickly running off towards the back gate.

First thing I did as soon as I walked in the front door was find Aidan. I needed to find out what after game activities there would be and see if I could catch a ride with him after the game. Of course I was perfect and he asked me to go with him to an after game party and he would drive me home.

So as I walked to class, I sent mum a text saying I was going to an after party and Aidan would drive me home so they didn't have to wait up.


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised here is Chapter 3. Enjoy!**

After talking to Aidan the rest of the day went by quickly and in a blur. Of course once school ad actually finished it was time to get in a quick cheer practice before getting organised for the game. Cheer practice went by quite slowly which was good because it meant we could make sure everything was perfect. Practice finally finished and we all rushed to the change rooms to freshen up and get ready for the game. Once we were all ready and looking amazing, we grabbed our pom poms and signs and hurried to the football field.

The grand stand was packed with no free seats and everyone was extremely excited for the game. We were cheering and getting the crowd to join in as much as they would before it was time to welcome both teams out onto the field. Us cheerleaders went crazy when our school's team came out which of course they loved as usual.

The game started and everyone was going crazy as our school team scored try after try before the half-time whistle blew and it was time for our mid-game routine. The routine was perfect and the game started again.

The final whistle blew and our team won. Yay! After grabbing my jacket and backpack, I went and stood outside the boys change rooms and waited for Aidan. After about an hour I caught one of the guys coming out and asked if Aidan was still in the change rooms, to my dismay I was informed he had left before I had arrived at the change rooms with Allison, another girl on my cheer squad, who was trying to take my place as cheer captain.

Everyone had already left including my parents who had left the game before half-time since our team was so far in front. I had assured everyone that Aidan was driving me home because that's what we had organised, however since he left with someone else I had no way home because mum and dad would be asleep and I didn't want to wake them, so I decided to walk home. I chose to walk my usual route since it was quicker.

The football field lights were still on which helped cast light up the bush trail I had to walk along to get home. It had gotten hotter as the night carried on, so before I continued to walk along the trail I slid my backpack off so I could take my jacket off and tie it around my waist.

Just as I put my backpack on the field lights turned off, 'Shit' I breathed. The trial was darker than I thought it would be so I walked even quicker, but as I reached halfway up the trial I heard footsteps, I stopped and turned around but there was no one there, so I started walking again.

'Colby'. It came out in a low murmur but I understood it enough to know it was my own name being called. 'Whose there?' I yelled but got no reply when all of a sudden someone jumped out in front of me. It was Cody.

'You scared me Cody, why would you hide from me?' I demanded. He didn't say anything he just stared at me then out of no where he tried to kiss me, of course as Aidan had my heart I pushed him off before he actually made contact which of course made him angry.

That was when he started digging his fingers into my arms before pushing me to the ground, I fought back as best I could with him pinning me down when I felt a sharp pain in my neck which hurt like hell and then I couldn't move. I tried and tried to move, to get away from this sicko but I couldn't I just laid there watching as he did unthinkable things to me before forcing my mouth open and pouring some weird liquid in my mouth.

After he was finished he decided for good measure to throw me down a small ravine which I hit my head on the way down and everything went black.

 **I'm just going to leave you guys in suspense for now. Chapter 4 should be up by the end of next week :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is the long awaited Chapter 4. I made it longer then the others because it took me so long to write it and upload it.**

 **I just want to make a shout out to the Guest reviewer who reviewed after my last update :) Thanks for your review, means a lot. I didn't even think anyone was reading this haha.**

 **I'll try and upload Chapter 5 soon (within the next week or so) but no promises and i'm glad that i have at least one person excited to read my fanfic, it's my first fanfic story and my first attempt at writing fanfic so it makes me happy knowing someone likes it :)**

 **Enjoy :)**

I couldn't breathe. It was like I was underwater. As I started to come to, I realised it felt like I was underwater because I was half submerged in a ravine. All I could feel as I tried to get up was incredible pain and that was when the events of why I was in the ravine came back to me.

As I carefully got to my feet I looked up at the sky to see it was still dark, I looked down at myself to see that my cheer uniform was muddy and my jacket was ruined, there was no way I could get it fixed, looking around I realised my backpack was gone which meant I had no phone to contact my parents.

Speaking of which they're probably freaking out I'm not home yet if they were still awake.

As I started making my way home frown the path if anyone was around I probably looked like I was nuts because I would take a couple steps then crouch down to see if my attacker was still lurking nearby. By the time I got to the road I realised of course my attacker wouldn't be around he probably thought I was dead.

I got home to see the lights on which could mean 2 things: my parents left them on for me when I came home or they were still awake. I walked through the back door to where the kitchen was because I was starving to find that someone had been baking. It could only be 1 person. My mum. What I didn't understand was why was baking and how she could of baked so much in a couple hours like all surfaces were covered with baked goods.

It didn't make sense. She only baked when she was worried.

Just then I heard a loud scream which nearly dropped me to the floor in pain. I turned to see mum standing on the other side of the kitchen with dad blocking her from me. What the hell?. That's when grandma walked in the room which was weird because grandma didn't live with us so why would she be here so late.

Grandma started walking toward me but dad grabbed her arm to stop her, getting in a protective stance (what was going through his head I'll never know), 'Back off, Can't you see she's scared and could be injured?'. 'Come with me sweetheart.' With that I followed and so did my parents but when we got to grandma's room, she told dad to get out so she can examine me.

All I could think was what hell was going on?!. Grandma explained that she was a doctor in the war and that the reason she was here was because mum had rang her worried sick because I was missing. In my head I couldn't make sense of it, it had only been a couple hours…..

'Is this really all necessary? I mean I've only been gone a couple hours'. Mum and grandma looked at each other, finally mum speaks 'honey you've been gone 3 days.' '3 days? 3 days?! That's impossible, the game was last night.' Mum lifts up the daily paper which says its Monday with the headline ' _Eastside Stalker attacks again'_ with a picture of me on the front page. What? How could they know for sure it was the eastside stalker, there was no proof who it was.

I still couldn't get my head around the fact I had been missing for 3 days, no wonder mum had baked so much. Grandma continued to give me a once over and asked me to explain what happened. As I did I could see mum and grandma kept giving me weird looks so I stopped talking about my attack and asked them what gives. 'honey, your eyes are yellow', 'what?! That can't be true'. Grandma looks at me 'sweetheart, it's true. Your eyes are yellow, your skin colour is pale and you keep complaining of two sore teeth, sweetheart you are a vampire. I saw it all in the war, it would happen now and then, my only guess to the reason you have two sore teeth is because they would have been our fangs but those two teeth were pulled out when you got your braces when you were little.'

'oh great! So not only does my appearance now not suit any make-up I own, I now have yellow eyes, and I'm now a vampire but not just any vampire, a mutant vampire because I have no fangs! I'm a fanged cheerleader just without the actual fangs.'

We walked out the room to see dad standing around looking scared. Grandma tells him I'm ok but goes on to explain I'm a vampire but I have no fangs before we knew it dad looks guilty and then runs out the door to the car and drives off. WTF? Where could he possibly be going when I only just got home after being missing for 3 days.

'I'm going for a shower' I say as I'm heading upstairs. The shower is just what I needed, I took longer than usual and when I was done I pampered myself to make myself feel normal. As I headed downstairs I could smell dinner but once I got to the dining room I could see mum and grandma, because dad clearly hadn't come home yet, had already started. I grabbed a plate to join them when grandma says 'Colby, I wouldn't do that if I was you, vampires can't eat'. I didn't listen like usual and took a bite anyway and that was when I ran to the sink and threw up. Grandma was right.

Just as I finished cleaning the sink, dad walks in. I'd glad I decided to wear a pair of sunglasses otherwise dad might of freaked out a bit because of my yellow eyes. He comes right over to me and says 'Colby, I made you something. I didn't leave because I found out you were a vampire, I left because I realised you having no fangs was my fault. I had those teeth removed all those years ago. So I went to work and used our old mould to make you some fangs'.

He opens a box and inside is some headgear, all pick with the word princess sewed into it, as I pull it out I realise dad made a mouth guard thing out of metal and made the two teeth I had pulled into sharp point fangs. I have to say it was embarrassing putting it on but I see how much thought had gone into it as well as how happy dad was with his creation.

I hug dad and say thank you before taking it off, putting it back in the box and going into one of the living rooms to watch tv while they ate. Mum had told me earlier that while I was in the shower the police had stopped by after she'd called them to say I was home because they wanted to ask me some questions but mum said I wasn't in the state to talk just yet but once I was she'd take me to get checked out and take to make a statement which wouldn't be for a couple of days.

As I sit and watch tv, there's a knock at the door.

I yell that I would get it so my family could continue eating dinner. I get to the door and use my 'vampire smell' to see if I can tell who it is but all I can smell is cookies. Someone who smells of cookies, that's odd.

I open the door and standing before me is a tall kinda handsome guy in a suit and the most hottest guy I have ever seen. Yes he was way hotter than Aidan. His suit fitted him well I mean really well.

The hot one speaks, 'Colby, I'm Thomas and this is my partner Carl may we come in?' 'Wait how do you know my name?' 'Well Colby, its our jobs to know not to mention its all over the news.'

Then Carl speaks, 'Enough, let us in right now!' 'Not until you both tell me who you work for and what do you want.'

'Colby, Carl and I are vampires, we work for the tribunal which is a clan of vampires in the area. We're here to assess your current undead status. We're like investigators'. 'Why do you need to assess my undead status? I'm a vampire.'

'You are not a vampire!' Thomas pulls Carl back and says, 'Carl is right you are not a vampire, you are a half-blood vampire and you not have a licence to be a half-blood or pure-blood vampire which is illegal to be undead without a licence.'

 **Undead without a licence, What will Colby do?. If you've read the books of the half-blood series then you know how that part ends, but if not then you'll just have to wait and see what twists if any i have up my sleeve haha. Though i must say Carl seems like a very angry vampire.**

 **I can tell you that the next part will run along the lines of what actually happened in the book but I'll make sure I spin it my way :)**

 **What do you guys think will happen?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taken so long to upload another Chapter. After moving house and Uni it was near impossible to be able to write anything. But I managed to finished the chapter because I'm in my last week of classes for the semester before my two final exams :)**

 **Enjoy!**

'Illegal to be undead without a licence? How can it be illegal if I was turned against my will? I didn't even know I was a vampire or half-blood I mean until a couple hours ago…..' I looked at Thomas expectantly. Thomas and Carl exchanged a weird look before Thomas spoke. 'Colby, do remember anything specifically about your attacker?'

'Specifically?, like the fact he knew my name even though I didn't know him, the fact he tried to kill me or the fact he pinched my neck and made me swallow something? That specific enough for you?!

Carl and Thomas glanced at each other and Thomas looked like he was going to say something but before he could say anything Carl steps towards me. 'Colby, I don't care if you are trying to protect him for some reason all I want to know is what he made you swallow and if you don't tell me I will make you'

I glanced at Thomas who just kept looking at the floor, I looked back at Carl and let out a small growl which he seemed a little taken back, 'I am not protecting that pathetic human being or whatever he is. I don't what I was forced to swallow all I know is it was a liquid and tasted weird.'

With that I stood up shoved Carl maybe a little too hard but I didn't care and he fell back into the lounge that Thomas was still sitting in which slid backwards and slammed into the wall. I heard running footsteps from the kitchen.

Mum looks shocked at the situation in front of her but quickly shakes it off 'We have guests?' 'No mum they were just leaving.' Thomas and Carl both stand up and walk to the door but before I slam it behind them, Thomas stops and turns toward me while Carl continues walking to their car. 'Colby, I'm sorry about Carl, but I'm not here to be the bad person please if you remember anything else please call me' He hands me a card that says his name and phone number and also _Vampire Investigator._

Something about the job title didn't make me feel any better about them, just as I'm about to say some smartass remark I see Thomas is already getting in his car…

I shut the door and head up to my room to see if I can rest a little. A little while later when I know everyone is already asleep I'm still wide awake…. So I decide that its time to get stuck into my homework even though mum doesn't want me back at school yet.

Around midnight, I get bored so I pick up Thomas' card contemplating calling him, not because I have more information but because I actually like him. Before I realise what I'm doing I pick up my phone and dial his number.

Thomas answers almost immediately. 'Thomas speaking' 'Hey Thomas, it's Colby..' Thomas sounds a little shocked when he responds with 'What's wrong?' 'Nothing, Nothing's wrong I swear I was just wondering, actually don't worry I shouldn't have called' 'No Colby what is it?'

'Well I was wondering if we could meet up?' 'Colby, that's probably not a good idea..' 'Oh okay that's ok don't worry about it.' I was a little upset and I suspected Thomas realised that. 'Wait Colby don't hang up, I want to meet up with you its just… its probably not a good idea because I'm an investigator and you're my current job, Its not that I don't want to because I really do.'

'It's okay I get it.' I'm about to say goodbye when I hear him sigh loudly. 'You know what Colby, forget it, Where do you want to meet up?' I give him the details of the local donut shop that is the 24 hour hang out for everyone.

I jump in my parents car and drive the short distance to the shop. I'm just sitting there watching people walk in and buy donuts remembering what it was like when I wasn't watching my diet when the passenger door opens.

I literally jump out of my skin and look over to see Thomas. 'Oh sorry didn't mean to scare you I sometimes forget I'm extremely quiet.' 'It's alright I wasn't actually paying attention'

We end up driving to a nearby park and just sit on one of the benches getting to know each other. I let him know I remember my attackers name but that's all I could give him. He looks up at the sky some time later and gets a sort of upset look on his face.

'Colby it's time to go, I have to back before sunrise' we quickly walk back to my parents car when suddenly Thomas slightly pushes me towards the passenger door and opens it like a gentleman for me. It was really sweet and not that I wanted to but I accidently brushed my hand across his as I got in, he looked startled at first but grabbed my hand in his for a couple seconds.

He drove back to the donut shop, parked next to his before quickly coming to my side and opening the door for me again. This time however I wasn't watching what I was doing and actually fell out the car but before I could hit the ground Thomas catches me. His hands holding me just tight enough to feel really good, as I start to stand on my feet properly I look up at Thomas only to realise there is almost no space between our faces.

'Are you okay?' he asks, though his voice husky which was extremely sexy. I could barely answer because all I want to do was know how good he tasted. 'yeah' is all I can master. Thomas is still holding me even though I can stand on my own, but I looked down at where my hands are placed against his chest before looking back up at him to see him looking at me.

I stare into his eyes and completely drown in them. I can't help myself and I lean towards him and close my eyes as I brush my lips against his, I feel his hands tighten their grip on my waist but just as I'm about to actually kiss him he pulls away completely before saying 'Colby, we can't I … No we just can't' before walking over to his car and driving away.

Before I drive home I send him a text saying that I was so sorry I didn't know what I was thinking, then once home I walk back to my room to try and get some sleep when a text comes through from Thomas.

 _I know exactly what you were thinking, it's not that I don't feel that way it's we just can't. P.S I really wanted to, I can't stop thinking about you_

 **What did you think? It's a bit different from how the books go but that's the point right :) You'll have to wait for chapter 6 if you want to find out what happens :)**

 **My plan is that now that i have finished and uploaded this chapter that i'll hopefully upload another next week to reward you for being patient and because it took so long to upload this chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6. It's like a day late since i was supposed to upload it last week but i've finally finished it. I have my uni exams over the next week so I will be busy studying for them however I will try and also work on chapter 7, since i have finished the first book in the series which has given me some more ideas that i really should include in my fanfic.**

 **Starting next tuesday i have 2 weeks off uni and at this stage won't be working that much, before summer semester starts at uni and trimester 1 starts in Feb, I will only be doing one subject in each of those semesters so i should be able to fit in more time to work on part 1 of this story and hopefully finish it before moving onto part 2.**

 **SO enjoy :)**

After that text came through I just couldn't sleep. We had only just met and yet he felt the same way, what were we thinking? He's a vampire, I'm… well I'm a half-blood who still goes to school. Well I'll be back at school when mum finally decides to let me go back which if my plan works I'll be going back in a couple days after we do some shopping for new make-up and whatnot.

I must have dozed off at some point because I woke up to a knock on the door, Mum walks in just as I'm looking at the time, it was after midday…. 'Argh, mum it's just after midday, why are you waking me up?'

'Colby, just because you are a creature of the night does not mean that allows you to sleep during the day and stay up all night. We need to go the shops to get you new make-up and contacts if you want to go back to school tomorrow'

'Fine I'll get up and take a shower, but I may have to buy non scented soap, shampoo and conditioner because the ones I have now are really strong for my nose'

About half an hour later I was out the shower and ready to go. Mum was waiting downstairs for me and quickly ushered me into the car. The drive was usually a long drive but today there was hardly any traffic, we walked the short distance inside and went straight to the shop where we always got my contacts from which helped because they also had a wide range of make-up.

While mum was chatting with the sales assistant, she pointed at me and said maybe I need to wear sunscreen, the look mum gave me when she saw me was shock-horror. 'What's with the face? I honestly don't think I need sunscreen', the sales assistant handed over a mirror to which showed that the parts where skin was showing were almost red raw…..

'holy shit, okay I definitely do need sunscreen…' although the sales assistant was giving me a strange look because I was wearing sunglasses until she realised who I was, I mean my photo was plastered all over the news and newspapers. However unlike anybody else who have recognised me so far today she didn't ask questions, she just said that she hopes I'm feeling better soon. Which was comforting to have someone outside of my family know how to respect privacy.

After picking out some new make-up and shower necessities as well as a whole heap of sunscreen with the highest SPF we could find, we walked quickly to the car and drove home. I went upstairs and put my contacts in before putting away my new products and going back to my room to do some catch up study.

I got a text from Thomas, asking if he could meet up with me same place as last night. It seemed urgent so I sent him a quick reply saying I'd be there soon but when I walked downstairs mum stopped me and said 'I don't want you taking the car' 'Mum how else am I supposed to get to where I need to be, I need to meet Thomas.' 'Colby just because this boy seems so interested in you doesn't mean he is, he'll probably just be like Aiden'

'Mum that's not what this is about. Thomas is a vampire investigator, it's his job to look into attacks like mine because they have a law that states you can't be undead without a licence. He's trying to help me sort it out, I've been told that the tribunal doesn't like Half-bloods or those who don't have a licence, I'm trying to get it sorted so nothing happens to me…'

'Oh, why didn't you say anything sooner?' 'I didn't want to stress you out.' 'well in that case honey, go but don't be gone too late.'

I quickly drove to our meeting place, obviously not by breaking the speed limit can't afford to get a ticket plus I'd never hear the end of it from my parents. As I pulled in, there was Thomas looking as handsome as ever, I parked next to him and before I could even get out the car Thomas was there opening the door and helping me out.

'Hey' as I tried to hug him except he pulled away. I tried to look at his face but he was hiding it from me. This was weird… I hadn't done anything but I couldn't figure out what was up with him.

He quickly walked away to the shadows of some nearby trees. When I finally reached him I said 'Thomas what's going on?' 'Colby, I need to be careful around you… my feelings for you are growing stronger and the tribunal are already suspicious of me for it. We can only call, text or meet if its in regards to your case at the moment. I'm sorry, If they become even more suspicious they'll kill you immediately and I can't allow that to happen.'

Whoa, way to kill the mood… 'OMG Thomas, they can't do that if there's nothing happening between us' I regretted it as soon as I saw his face, he looked hurt… 'Oh shit Thomas I didn't mean it like that, we definitely have a connection, I definitely have feelings for you but we haven't done anything to really act on those feelings. I totally understand though and I'll try my best to behave.'

'Thank you Colby, now your appointment with the tribunal is in 3 days, Carl and I will pick you up, we'll be in the room the whole time and we'll drop you home straight after. I'll come pick you up tomorrow night to take you to our library so you can do any sort of research you may need to do. Do you still have the college interview?'

'Yeah it's in 2 days, but Thomas my creator, Cody, he's hanging around I've seen him in my neighbour Piper's yard staring up at her bedroom and at my house. I haven't spoken to him yet but I don't know what he wants.' 'Colby do not talk to him, he may seem friendly at first but he attacked you.'

Thomas and I chatted for a little while longer before he said he had to go. I drove home only to pull into the driveway and see Cody waiting outside Piper's house. I quickly walked over there. 'Cody, what the hell are you doing here?' 'I've been waiting for you to come and talk to me but everytime I come here you ignore me.' 'Yes Cody because you attacked me and turned me into a half-blood who may now be days away from being killed.'

We argued for a couple more minutes before he finally lost it and lurched himself at me. I kicked him hard enough that he was knocked backwards and tripped over something before impaling himself on the fence between mine and Piper's house. I looked down to see Piper curled in a ball, 'Geez Piper are you okay?' 'Yeah just a little freaked, I saw him through my window and then I saw how his body language changed when you walked over that made me come out especially when I noticed the knife behind his back.'

I knew Piper knew what I was because she had come over the other day when dad accidently said something to mum about me needing the fangs to feed without realising that Piper was there, mum and dad had explained to Piper what happened really happened to me and she took it well considering.

I walked over to Cody who was trying to wiggle his way off the fence but was making it go deeper into his body. 'Colby take this ring back to my father, he's part of the tribunal. Mr. Holloway.'

 **well looks like Colby might have a bargaining chip... Stay Tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally finished this chapter. I'm on my first week of the three weeks holidays i have from uni, but i've been really busy helping my mum out because she just had an operation on her wrist so she can't do much and been trying to organising meetings with my group for our group assignment.**

 **But here's the chapter and hope you enjoy it**

Before I could ask why I need to give the ring to Mr. Holloway, Cody burst into dust. All that was left as evidence that he was even there was his clothes. I quickly picked them up and threw them in the trash before walking over to Piper.

As I helped her up, she explained she saw me talking to Cody from her window and realised it was getting heated so rushed down only to realise that if Cody saw her he could have very well turn on her so she had dropped and curled into a ball.

I'll admit it was pretty funny but actually helped me not get killed by him. Piper turned to me and handed me a piece of paper. 'He dropped this when he tripped over me'. I quickly unfolded the paper to read, _This ends tonight, you need to get rid of her,_ and it was signed by Mr. Holloway.

Piper peered over my shoulder 'Who is this Mr. Holloway?', 'He's the guy who interviewed me for my college interview and he's also one of the vampires on the council who I have to convince to give me a licence'. Piper looked at me in shock horror, 'so what you're saying the guy who was nice during the interview is also someone you need to a licence from? Who also just sent someone to kill you?

'Yep but it wasn't just anyone who was sent to kill me, Cody was my attacker who is also responsible for me being in this position'. Piper looked at me like I was crazy, 'Colby, Why an earth would you want to talk to this guy if he was your attacker?' 'Because he's been hanging around out here of a night time and I saw him staring up at your room, I came down here to tell him to back off and stay away from my family and yours. I don't want you getting hurt Piper.'

Piper seemed to understand since she jumped on me to give me a hug. I made sure Piper got up to her room safely before going back to my house to do some reading of the research I had already got from Thomas. Speaking of which he was supposed to be picking me up in an hour or so.

An hour later, I heard a car pull up and a knock at the door. I didn't even have to look out the window to know it was Thomas. I opened the door and I could tell by the way Thomas was staring at me that he wasn't sure whether to greet me or not. I pushed my way past him to the car and let myself in, he got in silently and started to drive down the street before asking, 'Colby, what's wrong?', 'Nothing.' 'Colby I can tell something is wrong please just tell me.'

'Thomas don't worry about it, it's nothing for you to be concerned about.' I could see him staring at me with confusion but he didn't push for anymore answers for the rest of the drive. Before long we arrived at the Tribunal building. Thomas said he had to go take care of something before disappearing and so I walked down a couple hallways to Mr. Holloway's office. His receptionist tried to stop me from walking in but I forced my way into his office.

There was a surprised look on his face when I walked in and slammed the door in his receptionist's face. I walked straight over to his desk before he decided to speak. 'Colby, you shouldn't be in here you need to leave and go wait outside the court room to find out your fate.' 'About that I have something that may ultimately change your mind and allow me to gain a licence and every other half-blood in the world.' Before he could speak again I dropped my proposal for all half-bloods to become equals as well as the note his son had on him when he died and the ring.

The look on Mr. Holloway's face said it all. Without another glance at me he replied 'congradulations, bringing the ring of your creator automatically gives to a licence.' 'Yes I know that however this is not his ring. This is your ring. And he was your son. How could you let him run around changing people and then killing them knowing that it was your son who created him?'

'I couldn't have him here, everyone would have found out the truth and I couldn't have that. In the old days it was a thing to wear gloves so it was easy to remove my ring without anyone noticing however in modern times it's found as weird to wear gloves everyday all day.' He pulled his glove off and placed the ring back on his finger.

'Colby you may leave now and I will see you in the meeting.'

With that I left his office and walked to the meeting. I walked into the room and kept standing until the tribunal leaders entered, I sat down and waited for the verdict. I could see Thomas staring at me from across the room with a weird look on his face, maybe he knew what had happened but I doubt it.

Mr. Holloway stood up and said, 'We have come to a verdict, given the evidence we have been presented with by Colby we have decided that, Colby, you will granted a licence.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll begin working on chapter 8 when i get a chance but merry christmas :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's been about a month since the last update but I've had a lot to do at Uni but hopefully with classes for Summer semester now finished I'll be able to write more. I turn 21 in just under a month so I will be busy making the final touches to my party, etc but I'm sure i will make time over the next couple months to write chapters.**

I thanked the Tribunal council as they left the room. Carl came over to tell me the car was out the front waiting and that Thomas would be driving me home as he had some important paperwork to take care of.

I walked out to the car and like the gentleman he was Thomas opened the car door for me and shut it once I was in. He started the car one he was in before he spoke.

'Congratulations Colby, I'm so happy for you.' 'Yeah sure you are Thomas, just drive me home and be gone.' 'Colby please don't be like this. I wasn't try to hurt you or anything… I just wanted to make sure I didn't stuff up your case.'

'You weren't trying to hurt me?! Are you kidding me? You told me you had feelings for me and then I find out you were going to kill me if I didn't get a licence. Great way to make a girl feel like she was being used!'

The car jolted as he quickly pulled over. He put the car in park and then turn the car off. He looked at me with such intensity it made me feel something I've never felt before.

'Colby, I only said I would be the one to kill you because I couldn't stand the thought of someone else toying with like you were prey.' 'Seriously Thomas that's your excuse how pathetic and stupid do you think I am? I thought you did really care about me but you don't you never did, it was just your way to get me to let my guard down to make it easier to betray me.' Just then his face went red with anger.

'I don't care about you? If I didn't care I wouldn't have told how I feel about you, I wouldn't make an interest in trying to get to know you at all and showing you how I feel. I know you are angry and that's okay but if you want me to leave you alone for good I will.'

Before I knew what was happening he leaned forward and kissed me with such intensity it felt like my whole body had burst, he pulled back and just him looking into my eyes I realised just how much he cared about me and I was being a bitch.

'I love you Colby', without even thinking about it I looked straight at him and said 'I love you too Thomas', before pulling his face to mine in a kiss that was more intensified then the first one. But just as things started getting risky he pulled away, made himself presentable again before starting the car and driving me home.

My parents were so happy that everything had worked out that they even hugged Thomas which was clearly a shock for him because his expression was priceless. I fell asleep that night in an extremely happy mood and couldn't wait to see Thomas again.

The next day Piper and I organised to hang out because it was Prom night and because I didn't have a date and either did she we decided we weren't going. Just as I was getting everything organised for our movie night while we waited for updates from friends at school about what was going on there was a knock at the door.

I opened the door to find Thomas and Carl standing there dressed designer suits with flowers. I looked at Thomas to find he was carrying two dress bags, I gave him a questioning look. 'We are here to take you and Piper to your school Prom, and here's your dresses.' 'Holy shit' was all I could say, I was so not expecting this.

I told Carl to stand in the driveway and rang Piper, all she could say was I'm coming just give me a minute, 'Piper look out to my driveway' she started to question me but I just told her to do it. 'We are going to Prom, and the handsome man in my driveway is just for you.'

I didn't need to have my phone on speaker for Thomas to look at me a little afraid because of all Piper's screaming, I couldn't help but laugh. Thomas handed me the dresses and I told him to come back in an hour.

Mum answered the door for us and told Thomas and Carl it was so nice of them to do this for us. They were having a conversation when Piper and I descended the stairs and Thomas stopped talking mid sentence and just looked at me. Piper and I looked at each other and then back at the guys, it looked like their jaws were about to hit the floor.

Carl was looking at Piper the way Thomas looked at me and I knew instantly him and Piper were going to have a lot of fun together. We posed for photos before Thomas gave me a quick kiss and then we were engulfed with questions, of course we were now official but I didn't care.

As we got into the limo Piper turned to Carl to give him a kiss on the cheek only when she went to he turned his face towards her and shocked both of them by kissing her back. This was going to be the best night ever.

 **Well what do you guys think? This is the last chapter for Part 1 but remember there are 2 more parts to this series :) Keep an eye out for Part 2's first chapter, but also keep in mind it may not be as soon as i would like as i am still going through Summer semester even though i don't have classes I still have assessment.**

 **Hope you enjoyed Part 1 and that you join me for part 2 in the coming weeks. Also check out my fanfic instagram as i may update there on the progress of Part 2's Chapter 1, etc before i update here. Just a reminder my fanfic instagram is kazzo96fanfic :)**

 **See you in Part 2**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's what used to be "Fanged Cheerleader -Part 2" Enjoy!**

 _ **A few months later (After graduation but before the university school year starts:**_

As I, Colby, walked around my new house on the university campus I realised one thing. It was pink and I mean really pink… Hopefully the other girls of the sorority liked it but I mean they were all half-bloods like myself and from what I had heard about some of them this is probably better than any place they were before.

I smiled as the finishing touches were being done by the workers the tribunal hired to fix this place up to my standards. In just a couple days there would other girls walking around in here and I hope this gave them the safe haven they needed. I mean after all I was the reason they were still alive in the first place, I proved the tribunal wrong, was granted a licence and helped passed protective laws over us.

As I was leaving to go to my training session, after all I needed to learn self defence if I wanted to make sure the other half bloods were safe given the fact that there were some vampires out there that still didn't like the new changes, my phone rang.

Looking at the screen I saw it was my hunky boyfriend Thomas. I answered without hesitation like always. "Hey How are you?" "Hey Colby, I'm good I just wanted to check in to see how things at the house are going and if we were still on for tonight?"

"The workmen are just doing the finishing touches before I can move my stuff in, and of course can't wait for our date tonight. But I have training now which I'm running a little late for so I'll go home and get showered and changed in time for you to pick me up"

"Okay, good tonight's going to be special, I'll see you later" and with that he hung up. I wondered why tonight was so special we'd been dating just over a year so it definitely wasn't our anniversary….

Training went by really quickly but the good news was my instructor said I was improving. I was a fast learner after all.

I raced home and showered, Thomas had told me in a text to dress up so I got out one of my new evening dresses out. I was just finishing off my make up when I heard his car pull up. My parents welcomed him in and I could hear them talking while I quickly checked I did everything I needed.

I came downstairs and Thomas stopped mid-sentence at the sight of me, it sent a tingly feeling down my whole body. We said goodbye to my parents and as we walked to the car Thomas said "You look beautiful as ever, its one of the reasons I love you". He opened the door for me before quickly racing to the drivers side.

It was a really short drive but the restaurant we pulled up at looked amazing, it was in the vampire part of town but open for humans also, we were led to a back private room. It was done up beautifully, we sat on the lounge and cuddled, it was really nice to just be able to sit down with Thomas without worrying about interruptions about the house or tribunal business.

A little while later a couple people walked into the room holding something each as I was turned to get a closer look the stood next to each other and flipped over what they were holding.

At first I didn't understand what it said but then I read it as a sentence…. They were signs reading 'Colby, Will You Marry Me?' I got tears in my eyes as I realised why this night was so special.

"Colby" I turned to see Thomas had gotten off the lounge without me taking any notice and was down on one knee in front of me. I was so shocked as well as happy but more shocked than anything to really come up with anything to say….

"Colby, I love you so much. I know we got off to a bad start when we first met but the first time I ever saw you I instantly fell in love with you. I tried to ignore it but the more I got closer to you the harder it became. I spoke to your parents a few weeks ago while you were busy with the house and they were so happy that you had found someone like me, even though your age is a bit of a concern for them as long as you're happy they're happy."

Oh My God he asked my parents for permission and he got it! I didn't know whether to smile or cry so I sort of ended up doing both.

"I don't want to live without you by my side Colby, I love you and I want to spend eternity with you. Will you marry me Colby?"


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously, "I don't want to live without you by my side Colby, I love you and I want to spend eternity with you. Will you marry me Colby?"_

As I looked at Thomas I realised just how much I love him and I never thought for a second that he would propose to me tonight, I thought it was would be a couple years in the future…

I suddenly realised I hadn't given him an answer and he looked like he was starting to worry and get upset. "Thomas I love you so much and I couldn't ever think about not spending eternity with you. Yes I will marry"

I watched as he slowly slid the gorgeous ring onto my finger, he looked up at me with such a look I didn't quite understand what it meant. He slowly stood up, wrapped his arms around my waist, gave me the longest kiss ever before picking me up in a hug and spinning me around.

I still couldn't believe that this actually happened tonight, I was still in so much shock but I loved it every minute of it.

The waiter came back with a little envelope, in all the excitement I didn't even realise Thomas had organised for them to take some photos and print them for us. We opened the envelope and the photos were so beautiful, you could actually see the love on Thomas' face and the surprise and love on my face.

As we left I sent my parents a text saying I would be staying at Thomas' tonight because of how late it was we wouldn't make it back to mine before sunrise. My parents were very understanding about Thomas' circumstances around sunrise so I knew they wouldn't mind.

I had never been to his place before, we were always too busy going out, at the uni going over designs or at my place. So when I walked through the door I was amazed, it was so big and although he was the only one that lived there I was surprised to see that it wasn't the man cave I thought it would.

He gave me the grand tour of his house and showed me where he had placed my clothes he had brought for me so that I would have clothes here if I ever stayed. I grabbed a towel and walked to his ensuite I turned the hot water on and watched as the bathroom started to steam up. I took my clothes off and closed the shower door behind me.

I was relaxing under the water and letting the heat soak into me when suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I turned to see that Thomas had decided to join me. I'd only ever seen him shirtless and oh my…. Seeing him now I couldn't believe I'd never seen him naked before, that I'd never even thought about taking our relationship to the next step before.

We just hugged and stood under the water staring into each other's eyes. Before I knew it we were making out and it was getting very heated very quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

I always thought I'd lose my virginity to Aidan, but then again I never thought I'd still be a virgin when I was about to start university. I also never thought I'd be a half-blood, meet such a handsome kind young man who also happened to be a vampire let alone end up losing my virginity to him.

The whole experience was nothing I had ever imagined, Thomas even asked if I was ready and if I wanted to at the time, he went slowly always making sure I was okay. I liked that. I liked the fact that he wanted to make sure it was a good first time and that I was comfortable.

As I was laying wrapped in his arms I couldn't think of anything better. I snuggled closer and before I realised I had woken him up. I didn't mean to… he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Are you okay babe?" he asks, he must have thought I was moving because something was wrong. "Of course I am, I was just thinking about last night and how much I love laying wrapped in your arms, I wanted to get closer to you." I round around so I'm facing him and smile. Man he looked so good when he just wakes up.

He gave me a quick kiss but as I went to pull away he pulls me closer and kisses me passionately. I could so get used to this.

He pulls away, "I'll go make some coffee." He slides out of bed and gets dressed, I can't help but check him out. How did I get so lucky?

I get up and find a new change of clothes before walking to the kitchen. Coffee in the morning was a must even as a half-blood.

I walked over to a window with my cup and Thomas came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist, the night was so beautiful, I was so happy I didn't have to be up during the day earlier today and was able to spend some time with my wonderful fiancé in bed.

I looked at the time and realised if I didn't hurry I was going to be late for a meeting about the new half-bloods coming to live at the sorority house, Thomas realised this also especially since we had to stop at my house first and spread the news about our engagement. Within in 10 minutes we were already in the car driving towards my house.

I walked in the door at home to find my family and Piper were just cleaning up after dinner. That was a usually occurrence around here these days Piper spent a lot of the time having dinner at mine. Thomas and I walked into the kitchen holding hands, and the minute they saw me they engulfed me in hugs and happy shouts turns out they took one look at Thomas and his massive smile that they knew what I was about to say.

They were so happy including Piper who had also been dating Carl for quite a while now, I'd never seen Piper so happy being with Carl and I had warned Carl I'd break every bone in his body if he hurt her, but it seemed he was just as happy.

Although relationships between vampires and half-bloods and vampires and humans were a big no-no it's started being accepted because of me and Thomas. I was the half-blood helping make changes and stepping up to do my part which was training the other half-bloods and Thomas was the vampire investigator who not only had a reputation but he was also the vampire that feel for the half-blood.

While Thomas spoke to my family, I quickly went upstairs and grabbed what I needed for the meeting. I heard Piper following me. She came in my room, I took one look and realised she was about to ask me something. "So your parents said you didn't come home after your date last night, you saw his house, what did it look like?" I had a feeling this wasn't really what she wanted to ask me but I played along anyway. "It was amazing, it's not the man cave I thought it was haha. He has his own little room in the house for his man cave."

I glanced at her as I was trying to find an important piece of documentation, "You guys had sex didn't you?," I dropped my folder giving me away, she started jumping up and down and making weird noises. It was clear she was trying to be quiet so my parents wouldn't hear but I knew Thomas would.

I laughed at her and she stopped but had a big grin on her face. "About time. What was it like?" "Oh it was amazing, he was such a gentleman, always asking if I was okay and going slowly." "Naww that's so romantic, it must be a vampire thing because Carl was the same."

"Wait. You and Carl had sex too?, when?" "A couple nights ago, I was going to tell you but with me being busy getting organised for classes at university and with you being busy with designs, etc I never got a chance"

We grabbed each other in a big hug and jumped up and down together, just as Thomas walked in. He looked at us like we were crazy but we all knew he knew what we had been talking about. "If we don't leave now we'll be late for sure."

I quickly grabbed what I needed and we headed out the door. On the drive over to the tribunal building Thomas explained that he and Carl had had a boys night and Carl had opened up to him about him and Piper, he wanted to tell me but he thought he'd wait until Piper and I got the chance to talk just so I heard it from my best friend rather than him.

As we walked into the building holding hands, someone called out "Thomas is that you?" We turned around to come face-to-face with a woman. She was stunning, "oh my god it is you, you look handsome as ever" What the…? Who was this chick. "Felicity…. What are you doing here?" "I'm doing some work for the tribunal and I just finished my meeting. Maybe we could go somewhere private and catch up?"

My mouth dropped open, like literally dropped open. She had literally basically asked him to go somewhere private so they could do stuff. I looked at Thomas and he looked uncomfortable. "Sorry I can't I have a meeting to get to" Just then she was noticed me, she looked me up and down and quickly moved to where my hand was tangled in Thomas'. That earned me a glare.

What hell was this chick's problem?. She looked back at Thomas and said "Oh I didn't realise you had company maybe after your meeting and you're done with your friend" just then Thomas let out a little growl deep in his chest, "My friend is my fiancé Felicity. So no I won't be going anywhere with you."

He turned around and pulled me with him. He looked angry but I couldn't quite figure out what the go was with this Felicity chick. We ended up being early for the meeting so I handed him my folder and quickly walked into the bathroom, turns out we hadn't seen Felicity walk in there, and when I was washing my hands she emerged from a stall.

"So you're Thomas' fiancé." "Yes I'm Colby." "Well Colby, I'm back and I don't care what is going on between you and Thomas. I'm back and I'm here to get my man back."

"Well sorry to disappoint felicity but he isn't your man anymore if he ever was, he's with me" "We'll see how long that lasts for" she steps closer, in my face actually. "Stay out of my way or I'll kill you" and with that she calmly walked out the bathroom.

I walked slowly back to the meeting room, I'll admit being threaten to be killed over Thomas was scary and I was shaking. I took my folder back and started walking into the meeting room, but not before Thomas saw my face and realised I was shaking.

"Babe? What's wrong?", "Who is felicity?", "oh babe forget her", "No, Thomas answer the question, who is she?", With a big sigh he replied "She's my ex. We were pretty serious but in the end I left because of how she acted and treated me."

"Well she just threaten to kill me if I didn't stay out of her way. She's back to get you back Thomas."

And with that I walked into the meeting room, he tried to grab my hand but I pulled away. I knew I was being a little petty but she bitch threaten to kill me. I saw the hurt on his face when I pulled away. I didn't want to hurt him but I didn't appreciate being threaten by his ex.


	12. Chapter 12

I knew Thomas wanted to keep trying to talk to me about Felicity but I wasn't ready to discuss her. I could sense him staring at me, well I mean he was apart of the meeting but it was more than usual.

Once the introductions were completed I then opened my folder and starting giving a copy of my plans to everyone in the room. I took a deep breath before continuing, "As you can see my plan consists of allowing the half-bloods to study any type of degree they would like, each half-blood has already been given a booklet outlining what is offered at the university and once they all have arrived I'll be leading them to our meeting room that I had built within the house for this reason as well as weekly meetings to see how well they are settling, etc."

I pulled up a form on the projector for the room to see, "I have been working closely with the dean of the university who is helping me with organising the half-bloods enrolments, etc. This form will be given to each of them when they arrive and at the meeting we will discuss it, I will be talking separately with each of them to help them to fill it out, answer any questions, as well as showing them this schedule", I pulled the schedule up on the screen, "This schedule represents the duties within the house, I expect all of the house to contribute to 'the chores' as a way of team building as well as follow the simple rules laid out at the bottom. These rules are not only to protect us half-bloods, the vampire community as well as the human community."

"Colby, it seems like this plan is going to work really well, obviously depending on how the half-bloods follow it, but I do wonder and I'm sure you are getting to it so I apologize for interrupting, will there be what they call a house mother and how will you get blood?"

I turned to the person who spoke, I couldn't quite remember his name right now, "That's okay, I like that you have questions." I smiled. "So firstly, yes we will have a house mother, my grandmother has volunteered as she has dealt with vampires while she was in the war, there is a separate room away from the rest of us near the kitchen which is where she asked her room to be. I ran it past Thomas as well as the Dean and they were both happy with the idea but have also told me just be keep an eye on things because well you never know what will happen."

"And with regards to the blood situation, I will be explaining certain rules to them when we have our meeting, which include they are to have no witnesses to keep us a secret as well as make sure they tell whoever they feed off to forget everything. There is one more thing, Thomas already knows but I feel that it is best that all of you know as well, my best friend Piper will be joining us in the house. She already knows about me and has for almost the entire time I have been a half-blood, she has been a major support and help throughout the building of the house plus she will be attending the university."

I looked around and saw big smiles on all of their faces which told me they were happy with everything. The meeting was adjourned and I packed up and started walking out. I was the last to leave the room as I knew Thomas would be waiting outside for me but as I exited the room I came face to face with one of my worst fears ever. Thomas pinned to the wall with Felicity all over him and kissing him.

If he was trying to push her away I didn't know because I didn't stick around to find out. I was gone before Thomas could have even known I was gone. I went straight to the house, up to my room and started balling my eyes out.

Piper was in her room moving boxes of her stuff in when she heard me crying, she walked into my room and I felt my bed dip as she sat on my bed.

"What's wrong?" I looked up at her and wiped my tears. "Thomas left the meeting room before I did and when I walked out Thomas was pinned to the opposite wall with Felicity all over him and kissing him." "Wait, hold up. Who the hell is Felicity?" "His ex. When we walked in she had finished her meeting and when she realised Thomas was there and came over and started talking to him, she didn't really even interact with me at all. That was until I walked into a bathroom before the meeting and she asked about me and then threaten to kill me if I stood in her way of getting back with Thomas."

"If I see her I'm going to smash the bitch." "Pips, she's a vampire she'll kill you before you even try."

"I ran out and came here before I could see if Thomas had pushed her away, I was too hurt and upset at the fact he didn't try and prevent the situation to begin with." Before Piper had the chance to answer, there was a slight knock on my bedroom door, I turned and there was Thomas standing there.

It looked like he had been hit or something because there was blood coming from his eye brow and he looked like he had been crying or something. I sat up and Piper was about ready to punch him in his face but I stopped her before she could.

"You better have a good reason to have upset my best friend Thomas" I sort of laughed at that. That was Piper always trying to protect me. He looked at her with smirked on his face before he walked in and sat at the end of my bed.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I know that I don't need to apologize for her kissing me, etc but I do need to apologize for not doing anything to stop her or coming after you straight away. I realised what you would have seen after I managed to finally get her off me and I told her to back off and never threaten you again or come near you because it would be the last thing she did because you are everything to me. That's when she turned and punched before walking away." He looked down at his hands before speaking again.

"I was about to come after you but called into one of the offices about another matter I have to deal with regarding the pickup of the half-bloods. I would have been here sooner." Piper looked at me and then looked back at Thomas, "Okay you're off the hook with me" before she started laughing.

"Oh Thomas, that's okay. Now knowing what was really going on I understand. I can't believe you would threaten to kill your ex for me." I smiled before I leant forward to meet Thomas halfway and we kissed. Our kiss went from something sweet to something passionate, I was slightly aware of the fact that Piper got up and left the room the minute our kiss went longer then she was expecting telling us to think of others in the room before she closed the door.

I pulled away after a while, "Thomas, the first couple of half-bloods will be here in an hour." Thomas looked up at me and smiled, "That's okay, that's plenty of time." Before I could protest he was kissing me again and slowly pushed me back down so I was laying on my bed with him on top.


	13. Chapter 13

45 minutes later Thomas and I had finally finished what we had started with Piper in the room, We decided to quickly have a shower to freshen up to make ourselves look presentable again. When we were dressed Thomas saw me reaching for my make-up, giving me a look that told me he thought I wouldn't need it he said "Colby we have 5 minutes before they arrive."

It took me 2 minutes to apply a small amount of make-up before walking downstairs to meet Piper and Thomas at the front door. I opened the door with a welcoming smile as we walked towards the van, we organised the drop off to be at night that way it would help all of us half-bloods in case any had the same trait as me and turned red quickly and also so Thomas could walk out to the van and meet them.

We helped grab their bags before walking inside, we were still waiting on the second van to arrive, we placed their bags in the entry way and told them to make themselves at home in lounge area explaining we were waiting for a second van to arrive before we could begin. They seemed happy to wait as they started up some conversations.

I heard the second van arrive at the same time Thomas did, we did the same thing with the second van load. Once everyone was in the house we led them to the house meeting room which I had asked Piper to set up earlier today with all the paperwork they all needed as well as a bag full of university merchandise.

Once they were all seated I began, "Hey girls welcome to the house, I'm Colby the leader and the one that made this place a safe haven for us half-bloods, this is my fiancé Thomas he's a vampire private investigator but has helped me get this place approved and up and running, he'll be like a protector for us and this is Piper my best friend from high school now you can all tell she is human but she is a member of this house and is not to be harmed in any way, etc. We do have a house mother but she has decided to allow you all the chance to get your enrolments organised and settled in before she moves in." Looking around they all seemed excited to meet my grandmother. "However she is my grandmother so again hands off but she'll be here for any questions, etc you have. She's here to help us in any way possible."

Thomas stepped in and started explaining what his part is in this house would be, which was mainly just security but obviously would be hanging around a bit because of me. Piper was up next explaining she was excited to get to know each of them and help them with anything they needed before going on to explain what she was studying.

I then went around the room getting each of the girls to introduce themselves, "Thank you girls, I look forward to getting to know you all. Now if you open the box in front of you, you'll see there is some university merchandise for each of all to wear, decorate your rooms and use. This is your welcome gift from us, the tribunal and the university."

Afterwards I led them around the house to give them the grand tour. Once we hit the last room in the house, I turned to them "In each of your rooms I've made sure each of you are provided with linen, a laptop and toiletries. Now I know you all don't have much stuff which is why once you are all settled in I have organised with Thomas that we all go to the shopping centre so you can all buy clothes, make-up and anything else you may need to decorate your rooms. The Tribunal has organised for each of you a bank account with quite a bit of money in it for anything you may need throughout your time at university."

We went back downstairs and back into the meeting room so everyone could grab their stuff, "Now I'm hoping you all have had a chance to look through the university course guide because the sooner we get your enrolments finalised the sooner I can organise all the supplies each of you will need before the semester. If you haven't decided or you're having trouble that's okay come by my room and I'll go through it with you and help you but it would better if I saw you one by one. I'll also make sure you're supplies include a labeller so that you can label your belongings."

I watched as they made their way back to entry way and collected their rooms, in the meeting we organised room arrangements so it was easier for them to start unpacking.

The next couple days were all pretty much the same, the girls getting settled in and myself meeting with them one by one organising their enrolments. By the end of the week I had handed them in to the Dean and Piper and I went on a shopping trip ourselves for all of our supplies. We grabbed a bag for each of us to make it easier for the both of us to organise the supplies depending on what each of us was studying.

It took a couple hours but finally got it all completed, I had a special card that I was given by the tribunal to use which I would have to hand to the Dean so he could pass it on. I labelled each bag before placing them on the floor at the front of the meeting room just as Piper walked in with the girls. Once they were all seated Piper started grabbing a couple of bags as did I, "Hey girls just wanted to get you all together to make this easier, Piper and I went out this morning while you were all sleeping in and brought all the supplies we all needed to begin our studies." We handed each bag out and watched as the girls faces lit up with smiles and they started saying their thanks. "Now the books are only a semester worth as are some of the other supplies however if you need anything else let me know and I'll get it organised. Once the semester ends and before each new semester starts please write a list of supplies you will need for your classes so I can get them organised for you all. Piper and I will be doing the same."

As they all started leaving the room I realised I forgot to announce the shopping trip, "Oh and girls make sure you are ready by 10am tomorrow because we will be leaving at exactly 10am for the shopping centre for our shopping trip, the money on each of your cards is to be used for this obviously you don't have to use all it and the tribunal will be happy to see you aren't using it all because it will show them that you are also saving money at the same time. Unfortunately Thomas won't coming with us tomorrow due his obvious vampire circumstances but I'm sure we will manage on our own. I'm also in the middle of organising a tour of the campus for you all as well as a separate orientation to the rest of the first years. Good night ladies, see you in the morning."

As I lay in bed, snuggled up my mind went to Thomas, I hadn't seen him much these last couple days as he was busy with his new investigation and I was busy with the girls. We'd be texting and calling each almost all day the last couple days but I couldn't help but miss him. I sent him a quick night text before falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up this morning and first thing I did was check my phone, there were no new messages from Thomas which was weird but he may have been held up at the tribunal and I'd see him later. What I did notice was several text messages from a number I didn't know.

Opening them I realised they all could only be from one person, Felicity. But how she got my number I didn't know, I couldn't let her get to me but the things she was saying in the messages were disgusting and I couldn't have but start to cry.

There was a knock at the door but I could tell it was Piper, when I didn't answer she came straight in, took one look at me and sat on my bed before giving me a hug. When I finally calmed down, her questioning started.

I shoved my phone at her so she could read the messages, "I got no message back from Thomas last night and nothing this morning except all those, look at the last one." The last one I had seen just before Piper came in, it was a photo of Thomas naked in bed and female clothes that weren't mine thrown around his room.

"I know I shouldn't just jump to conclusions but I can't help but think she did it, she finally got him back. Why else would she be at his house, and have my number." "Sweety I don't know but you need to talk to Thomas about this. You haven't really heard from her since she made that threat have you?"

"No I haven't, except if I was with Thomas and we ran into her otherwise it's been Thomas who has had to deal hear from her and it's not just every now and then it's almost constant. I don't really feel like talking to Thomas right now, I think I'm just going to go talk to the Dean and leader of our orientation tour to make sure everything is organised. If Thomas turns up here please don't tell him where I am, I just need some time okay?"

"Anything for you bestie." With that I got up, had some blood out of my bottle I keep in my own mini bar fridge in my room before jumping in my shower and getting ready for the day ahead. As I packed my bag I made sure I had everything I needed for orientation before heading out to meet the dean.

The little meeting went by pretty quickly which was good because we could start the tour earlier than expected. When I pulled my phone out to call Piper to let her know that she and the girls needed to be ready to go as I was on my way back early, I noticed I had several missed calls from Thomas, several messages from him as well as several messages from 'Felicity'.

I made the quick call to Piper before throwing my phone in my bag hoping it would just end up dying by the time the tour was over. When I got back to the house the girls were all in the entryway packed and ready to go and looking really excited which seemed like it meant they were ready to make a fresh start with their lives even if this tour was at night.

When we arrived at our meeting place I was surprised to see Thomas but as I got closer I saw Felicity. I yanked Piper's arm away from the group so we could talk in privacy. "What the hell is she doing here? She has nothing to do with this. And look how she's acting around Thomas and he's not even doing anything about it."

"Colby don't jump to conclusions, maybe he's just trying to ignore her rather than make a scene, oh look he's coming over." I looked over to see Thomas was on his way over to us, by the look on his face I could tell he had heard us. A quick glance at Felicity and I wish I hadn't, if looks could kill I'd be dead.

"Colby, what's going on?" He started to say something else but I cut him off, "I can't bear to speak to you right now, as you can see I'm very busy with the girls and I would appreciate it if you and," I nodded towards Felicity, "her leave so myself and the girls can enjoy our tour."

I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm, which of course I yanked out of his grip and hissed at him. He looked shocked that I reacted that way but I didn't care at that point. "Colby please…. Please talk to me baby." "No and don't call me baby, I want you to leave."

"Colby… What ever I've done I'm sorry. I can't leave, the tribunal has asked me to join the tour to help out and get a feel for the area. I honestly don't know why Felicity is here, she wasn't even asked to come."

I wasn't listening, I just walked away. I saw him give Piper a look but Piper just told him to give me time. The tour went sort of quickly and all the girls enjoyed it. However at the end of it we were all huddled around talking about the campus and whatnot when out of nowhere Felicity walked up to me, called me a boyfriend stealing slut before grabbing me and throwing to the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

At first I was too shocked to respond. I had not been expecting this to happen but after a couple minutes I realised this was why she was here. After I got over the shock, I fought back. I realised what she didn't realise was that I had been completing training sessions in case I needed to defend any of the girls, luckily I had been to be honest otherwise I wouldn't have stood a chance against this bitch.

"Thomas was mine and you stole him from me!" she screamed before following up with more insults. "Thomas wasn't your's when I met him, I didn't even know who you were until the day we met, now get off me you dumb bitch!" Let's just say she didn't like me calling her a bitch let alone a dumb bitch but honestly she was, how can she say someone was her's when they hadn't even been together for years.

Thomas pulled her off me, and it was just as well because I was getting pissed off and quickly. I was actually about to lash out at her which would have met I won the fight.

By the time I had gotten up off the ground with Piper's help, Felicity had her arms around Thomas and he wasn't even pulling away. She turned toward me and was about to start throwing some more insults around but before she could I glared at her and then Thomas. "You know what Felicity, you want him so bad you can fucking have him. I deserve someone better, someone who won't hide the fact he slept with his ex and the fact he clearly is still in love with her. Enjoy yourselves." And with that I took my engagement ring off and threw it at both of them. "Hope you enjoy seconds Felicity because you can have that pathetic ring too!"

Thomas' eyes were wide as if he didn't know what was going on, but with that I grabbed my things, told Piper to get the girls home and thank the others for the tour and I took off. Thomas didn't come after me, probably because Piper may have warned him not to or because he was finally happy to be free of me and be with _her_.

I went to the only place I knew I could go to at this time. The gym I had been training at, I had become friends with the vampire training me. He was actually god looking vamp and unlike most others had no problem with what's so ever. The good thing was I was pretty sure Thomas didn't know where the gym was so even if he eventually came looking for me he wouldn't find me.

I arrived just in time as the last person was exiting and Dimitri was getting ready to lock up. He took one look at me and quickly shut and locked the door. He came over to where I had sat on the floor and sat opposite me.

By this point I was practically bawling my eyes out, of course he didn't know what was going on but he was that type of guy that would sit and wait until you were ready. "Sorry I didn't know where else to go I just needed to go somewhere no one knows so they can't find me." "That's okay Colby anytime you need you can come here you know that." I looked at him and nodded before lifting my hands to wipe my eyes, I felt a hand grab my hand and I realised I lifted the hand that no longer had the ring.

"Colby, this is why you came here? To get away from him?" I raised my eyes to his and realised he had moved closer to me when he grabbed my hand, I'd never really been this close to him before but for some reason it blew my breath away. Not trusting my voice I just nodded before looking away.

"What happened? You know you can tell me anything." And with that I told him what had been going on, he was just as shocked because even he thought Thomas was in love with me. "Thomas was never in love with me. How could he be when Felicity is amazingly beautiful and I'm this. I'm just some young, practically a virgin 18 year old half blood. I'm not beautiful and I never will be."

"Colby look at me." I knew I should because he was practically my instructor but I just couldn't, I hated him seeing me like this. "Colby. Look. At. Me." The tone of his voice sounded like he was pissed, and that was a basically a direct order so I had to follow it. He cupped my face to make me look at him but he didn't need to but he never pulled his hand away.

I looked into his eyes and inhaled his smell, I felt like I was in heaven. Ugh why was I acting like this? "Colby listen to me when I say, You are a beautiful and any guy would be lucky for you to give them the time of day. Don't you ever say you aren't beautiful ever again. You are the most beautiful young woman I know. What he did to you was wrong, even if you only have a photo that may not be a real after sex photo, he shouldn't have let her affect him, touch him or even look at him the way she has if he truly did love you."

I felt tears spring in my eyes and a couple fell down my cheeks, that was the most wonderful thing I have ever had a guy say to me. He wiped the tears on my cheeks away and in that moment I didn't think of Thomas or the fact we had only just broken up, I was thinking at all really as I leant forward placed my hands on his chest and kissed him.

His lips were so warm and soft, after a moment I felt him respond one hand wrapping around my waist the other moving down to my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our bodies pushed together, the intensity of the kiss increased but then I pulled away. I pushed myself away from him realising what I had just done, I never thought he liked me in that way and he probably didn't he probably just returned the kiss for the sake of it.

"Sorry….. Um I don't know why I did that. Um.. sorry again." I stood up and grabbed my things, "um I should really go, Piper's probably worried about me. Um sorry again." I was saying all this as I quickly walked to the door, why had I kissed Dimitri what was I thinking.

But before I reached the door, Dimitri grabbed me, turned me to face him and pulled me to him with an arm around my waist. "Colby, don't be sorry. You're in a situation you haven't been in before and your head's all over the place but I want you to know that I have always thought you were beautiful, as hard as it is for me to say what I'm about to say I need to get it out in the hope that one day my dreams may become reality. Colby I've had feelings for you since a couple weeks after we met, I know I shouldn't given I'm meant to be teaching you and I've fought so hard against these feelings but I can't keep it from you any longer. When I found out you two were engaged I was devastated, that the woman I love was marrying another man and she didn't even know how I felt."

Before I could respond he pulled me even closer, cupped my face and kissed me. The kiss was intense more intense then the last one. I responded almost immediately, I didn't know whether it was because deep down I had feelings for him to but I never really knew because I was in love with Thomas or because my frame of mind was all over the place and I just needed to feel like someone wanted me.

The intensity of the kiss was picking up pretty quickly to the point where I honestly thought any minute clothes were going to start coming off but someone cleared their throat to my right and we immediately pulled away from each other, turns out in Dimitri's rush to come over to me to see if I was okay he hadn't locked the door properly like we thought.

I turned to the person and it was Carl. Shock and dread ran through me, Thomas' best friend had just walked in on me and another man kissing just an hour after I threw my ring back at Thomas. Oh shit, this was not good.

Carl didn't look happy but he didn't look angry either it was more shocked than anything. "Um sorry to interrupt but Colby you're needed at the tribunal building. Thomas has been looking everywhere for you." "Ha I'm sure he has." "Colby, trust me he has, once he got over the shock of what you said and what happened on campus and Piper telling him to leave you alone, he started looking for you, he's been trying to call you and then we got word we were all needed at the tribunal because of what Felicity did. When he couldn't find you he thought of this place but he didn't know where it was however I did."

"Why does everyone need to be at the tribunal, and why is the tribunal calling a meeting anyway? Like Felicity wanted Thomas and told me she was going to get him back so I gave him to her. He wants her, he's never stopped being in love with her it was obviously I just didn't want to see it until I just had enough."

Carl was staring at Dimitri and that was when I realised Dimitri had grabbed my hand as a sort of support gesture. Carl kept looking between our hands and Dimitri before he focused back on me, "Colby I honestly don't know I'm just follow orders. Something that Dimitri should have been doing."

"Carl don't say anything to the tribunal please it would ruin me." Now it was my turn to be confused. "What do you mean Dimitri?" "Colby, when I was given this assignment to teach you it came with orders that I could not let myself get close to you or the girls it was strictly an instructor type assignment and if I was to disobey those orders I would be sent away to live amongst humans."

I cupped a hand over my mouth, I couldn't believe they would do that to him. "I'm not going to tell the tribunal, I mean I was the only other person to know about the orders to begin with but you need to stop teaching Colby get one of the other guys who know Colby to teach her. Try and put some distance between you two. I don't know where is going and I'm sure Colby doesn't right now either but if it does eventuate into anything then you need to make it seem like nothing was going on beforehand."

"Understood, I'll speak with Phil tomorrow, Colby you should go, don't want to keep the tribunal waiting." "Thanks Dimitri, I'll speak with you tomorrow and we can go from there." I leant forward to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek something I never would have imagined I would have been doing.

"oh Colby there's one more thing. I didn't arrive here alone, Thomas came with me and well he saw you two kissing through the window and took off before I walked in the door. Just thought I'd give you both a heads up but mainly you Colby."

I just nodded, right now I didn't care I wish I didn't have to see Felicity or Thomas, I just needed to get home and have a talk with Piper about what's going on. I needed some girl time to work whether I really did have feelings for Dimitri or not.

Carl being the gentleman he was he sent a quick message to Piper letting her know I was okay and on my way to the tribunal as well as grabbing my things from me and carrying them for me. As we were about to walk out the door, Dimitri rushed forward, "Wait", he leant forward and gave me a long gentle kiss before pulling away. "Be safe Colby, I expect to hear from you tomorrow." I smiled back at him before walking to the car, getting in and checking my phone.

We were just parking at the tribunal building when I felt my phone go off in my hand. It was a text from Dimitri with three little words that honestly shocked me to the point I was frozen, Carl noticed the changed in my body language but I didn't respond to anything he said, in the end he look over at my phone screen and read the exact some message I had read.

Dimitri: _I love you_


	16. Chapter 16

I sat in the passenger seat frozen. I didn't know how to respond especially since I had only just broken off my engagement with Thomas a couple hours earlier. Carl looked stunned like he didn't expect Dimitri to send me that when he knew I has only been single a couple hours.

Carl and I turned and looked at each other and it seemed we were both thinking the same thing, "Carl why would Dimitri say this when he knows Thomas and I only just broke up? I don't know whether he's trying to send me encouragement or whether he's trying to get me to choose him straight away…" I put my head in my hands, Carl wrapped an arm around me and started rubbing my back in a soothing way "Colby I'm not sure but I know Thomas was very upset with what went down with Felicity, he should have stepped in more he even said so himself that's why he came with me to find you, Colby the look on his face when he saw you and Dimitri kissing I've never seen that expression before, I'll tell you now that I don't know what state of mind he is in or what he will do but be aware when we walk inside you may see him in Felicity's arms."

"I never wanted to push him into her arms but she did so much and he didn't even seem to care that she was driving a wedge between us, I mean she did threaten me if I got in her way. I've screwed up.." I let out a big sigh my mind racing, had I really just driven Thomas further away, I hadn't meant to kiss Dimitri but I always knew I liked him but my feelings for Thomas were so much more.

"I think you both have done things that have hurt each other but know this I know just how much Thomas loves you and it's quite clear you love him too even if you have liked Dimitri as well, don't be too hard on yourself, now let's get in there and find out exactly what's going".

We walked quickly inside and Carl found out what room we were actually going to. I quickly followed after him and as we rounded the corner laughing about something Piper had done to Carl the day before I almost stopped in my tracks. Thomas was already waiting outside the room and Felicity was standing in front of him with his arms around her, this was exactly what Carl had warned me about, how could I have been so stupid? I loved Thomas and yet I had pushed him further away and into the arms of his crazy ex. But I kept walking and acted as if it didn't even bother me.

Carl and I chatted a little while we waited for us to be allowed into the room, out of the corner of my eye I saw Thomas staring at me with a hurt but longing and confused expression but everytime Felicity turned towards him he pretended he wasn't staring at me. We both knew each other was staring at the other but made no attempts to do anything about it while she was around. Carl kept staring between us and slightly shaking his head.

The room door opened and a number of people came out, they stopped in front of us but it looked like they had already made a decision, one stepped forward "Felicity what you did was unacceptable, the half-bloods are now protected and part of the vampire world and the fact you did it in front of the dean of the university, the other half-bloods, Colby's human friend who has helped us and any other witnesses shows you do not care for the new law we put forward. Therefore, you will now be on probation. As well as probation you will also have community service and will report here every weekday for each day's assignment until we see fit, any behaviour like today's in the future you will be put on trial immediately and trust me the new law is taken very seriously. Do you understand?"

Felicity just looked at them stunned before agreeing to her terms before she could say anything else she was told to leave, Thomas was about to follow her but was asked to stay a few minutes. "Now, with both you and Colby present as well as Carl I'd just like to say no matter what has happened between you and Colby we all here hope you two either work it out or come to some sort of working relationship. You are all free to go now."

Carl and I started to walk away but then a hand reached out and grabbed my arm, "Colby can we please talk this through?" The look on his face showed he wanted to try and sort this out he was almost pleading. However as I was about to answer Carl came over and said he received a text from Piper and I was needed back at the house as a couple of the girls were worried about their classes tomorrow and what they should take with them.

"Sorry I gotta go maybe another time plus Felicity is waiting for you." And with that Carl and I left to go back to the house. Within half an hour of being home the class and supply issue was dealt with and I walked up to my room, I showered and took my time in the shower before getting dressed and checking my phone as I went to bed. I had 2 text messages.

Thomas: _Colby I just wanted to tell you I'm so sorry for what I did, once I got home Felictiy was in the shower and her phone lit up with a message, I always found the photo's she sent you, I can't believe she did that to you. I really want to talk to you especially about Dimitri, let me know when you're ready please. I love you don't forget that._

Dimitri: _I know my message was very straight forward earlier and I'm sorry if I shocked you. Whoever you choose just know I will always be here for you and I will always love you even if you choose Thomas._

I didn't bother replying to Dimitri, I'd leave that until morning. I did however shoot Thomas a message saying I would text him tomorrow when classes were done and we could find somewhere to meet, I also told him I was sorry for kissing Dimitri and that I loved him and always will.

Just as I was about to fall asleep I received a text, Thomas: _I love you too Colby, I need you back!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the final chapter for this story, There may be an epilogue but we'll see what the future holds.**

 **Previously:** _Just as I was about to fall asleep I received a text, Thomas: I love you too Colby, I need you back!_

When I woke up, first thing I did was message both Thomas and Dimitri. I asked Thomas if he could meet me after I finished classes and turns out since he would be on campus by then he would wait outside my final class room so I sent him a photo of my schedule.

Dimitri on the other hand I needed to meet with before my classes started, luckily he was at the gym alone as it was early. However when I got there some girl I was pretty I had seen in the vampire community was all over him, he seemed to be enjoying it which was good especially with what I was about to tell him.

I walked into the gym and as the door shut, Dimitri looked up at me. He whispered something to the girl and she walked off to one of the training rooms leaving Dimitri and I alone. "Colby I'm so sorry you had to see that especially after what I said to you-" I cut him off not really interested in the details. "It's fine Dimitri, actually its more than fine, I asked to meet you because I think it's time for you to find someone else and you two seem like you really like each other, I'm meeting Thomas after classes and as much as I don't want to hurt you I've chosen him."

"Oh Colby that's completely fine, I mean I did leave it up to you to decide but I always knew your feelings for Thomas were always going to win. As sad as I am, you're right, I've known her for quite some time now and have always had feelings for her I just didn't think she felt the same way, I found out after I sent you that text but figured you were asleep which was why I never got a response. Have you and Thomas sorted things out? Or is that why you're meeting later on? I'm assuming your decision has something to do with that meeting."

"Well that's great Dimitri, though I do hope we can still be friends and I can still come here? Umm yeah we've got to talk things through but I think things are going to work out especially since he told me he needed me back." I explained what happened at the meeting and he actually laughed at the punishment Felicity got. I checked the time, and if I didn't leave now I would be late for class so I bid farewell to Dimitri and set off back to campus.

Sometime during my lecture I got text from Dimitri saying if I had time the following day there was space in one of the classes at the gym for me to join or he had an hour free if I wanted to one-on-one, but wanted to make sure Thomas was okay with us doing one-on-one training before I agreed to it.

My uni day since it was actually night time for humans flew by pretty quickly, although it was kind of boring I actually enjoyed my classes but there was a lot of studying to do before the next classes. In the end I decided I needed to buy a diary, I had made all the girls and piper had one but figured I would be fine without one, I was wrong. Especially if I wanted to be organised and well-prepared for classes.

When it was finally time for my last class to end I was excited to see Thomas but was nervous as well since things had been difficult between us lately. But when I walked out the room there was Thomas looking absolutely handsome in a suit holding what could only be a clothing bag. When he saw a huge smile crossed his face and he rushed forward bring me in a massive hug, a hug that made me almost lose my books I was still carrying and my bag.

"Oh Thomas I'm so sorry, I've missed you so much." "Don't worry about that now baby and I've missed you too." He gave me a peck on my cheek before walking me down the hall and stopping outside the bathroom located there. He took my books and placed them in my bag before handing me the clothing bag and told me to change into it, I did as I was told and when I walked in front of the mirror I couldn't help but notice how beautiful I actually looked at the moment.

Turns out Piper had helped him choose what to wear for me after he explained what he was going to do, which of course I had no idea what it was all I knew was that it was going to be dinner and depending on the time I may have to stay at his house so he wouldn't be caught in sunrise.

Dinner was absolutely to die for, before the food had come out Thomas had asked me about Dimitri, I explained that I went to see him before classes and told him I had chosen Thomas and that he was okay with it since the girl he had strong feelings for admitted her feelings for him. I also explained to him that Dimitri was waiting to hear from me before he went further with the girl.

Thomas seemed happy that there was no hard feelings so I told him about the message Dimitri had sent me regarding training, and of course since things were getting back to normal between us and Dimitri moving on he was more than happy for me to continue training though he did say I didn't need to ask if it was okay with him but was happy I wanted to consider his feelings on the topic.

After desert, Thomas regarded me lovingly, "Colby, I know you don't blame me for what's gone on since you know the truth but I just wanted to say how truly sorry I am that I didn't see what Felicity was trying to do nor did I do anything to stop her and protect you. When you threw the engagement ring back at me I was so shocked I didn't know to react knowing the love of my life had just ended things, at first I didn't understand but when the truth came out I realised why and I completely understand where you were coming from. Being without you was so agonising especially knowing you had to choose between myself and Dimitri and I didn't know who you choose."

I reach across the table and grab his hand lovingly. "I meant what I said Colby, I need you back, even if it takes you a while to fully forgive me for I put you through I don't care all I know is I need you because without you I'm nothing."

I look at them with an adoring smile, "Thomas you did nothing to me and I already forgive you. I was so miserable without you by my side and when I got your text saying you needed me back it made me the happiest girl alive. I can't live without you Thomas"

Before I knew what was happening he got up, moved my chair away from the table and got down on one knee, "Colby I know this isn't the same as the first time but after everything I'd like to ask you again, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will silly, I thought you'd never ask." With that he slid the ring back on my finger before kissing me passionately, bringing me into a hug and swinging me around.

In the end we had to go back to his apartment which had no problems with, I also sent a text to Piper just letting her know things were all good and the engagement was back on as well as I'd see her when I came home whenever that would be.

We spent the night passionately before finally getting some sleep, luckily I didn't have classes the next day and he had the day off so we spent the day lounging around, as well as me studying and what made things even better was the fact Thomas helped me study.

Finally things were back to normal and Thomas pulled out our wedding planning stuff we had brought before everything went wrong and had been delivered to his apartment before we made up. We spent the following day after that starting to plan our wedding before I had to go back home and back to classes.

 **I just wanted to point out that there are no A/N's at the bottom of Chapters 9 through to 16 as this was meant to be a 3 part story but I decided recently that I would combined parts 1 and 2 together since part 2 was about to end and not write a part 3. So Chapters 9 through to this chapter were actually part 2. Part 2 of the story will be staying up until probably the middle of September before i delete it since all the chapters can be found here.**

 **I'm looking at starting a new story but I'll be trying my hand at writing a Vampire Academy fanfic, So check my profile for the new story in the coming weeks/months.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this story. Don't forget to review, follow, and favourite**


	18. New Story: The start to a new life

**New story is up with the first chapter and here's a short summary.**

Rose and Dimitri have just graduated high school and are going to university. Rose's past doesn't involve the happy family she always wanted however when she starts working for Olena, Dimitri and Rose become close and it looks like the happy family she wanted is right in front of her.


	19. Author's Note

**Hey guys, Although this story is completed at this point in time (I may be adding an epilogue or two at a later date so keep tuned) I just wanted to let you all know that view this story as it doesn't have that many followers that I have made a facebook page for updates on my fanfiction stories.**

 **So go and like it :D the link is in my bio but here it is as well Facebook Page:** /kazzo96fanfic


End file.
